(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stretchable bag, more particularly to a stretchable bag adapted for receiving articles and having an opening that allows opening or closure thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
People may carry with them sundry articles when going out. And how to store the various small articles in a bag is a problem. However, as conventional bags have their particular functions and are made of materials, such as fiber or leather (genuine or imitation), that do not allow stretching, their storage capacity is very limited.
Small items, such as keys and coins, that are frequently used are inconvenient to find if they are just put in the pocket or in a handbag, it is desirable to have a stretchable bag to keep them in a neat manner.